


Игра в шахматы со смертью

by Riren_team



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_team/pseuds/Riren_team
Summary: Смерть, именуясь сильнейшим игроком в шахматы, делает лишь несколько ходов, выигрывая в партию. Но даже у Смерти есть слабые места — ей проигрывали только живые.





	Игра в шахматы со смертью

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Riren team 2018 на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
> Задание - Карты Таро: Девятка Мечей

Пролог:

— Два противника — две фигуры.  
Монстр в человеческой шкуре  
И изжившая из себя Сила.

То, что стало однажды Надеждой — обернулось колючим, сухим репеем.  
То, что было когда-то Сильным — существует сейчас бесцельно.  
____________________________  
Их противник — всесильная Смерть

Она бродит пустынно по небытию,  
Наблюдая за счастьем сверху  
И кидает с неба одну ладью,  
Приносящую горы смерти.

В арсенале её и чума, и рак,  
Очень много ножей из стали.  
У Любви она самый ужасный враг,  
А все Войны в союзники брали.

Для неё развлеченье — играть с судьбой,  
И скрывать обличие за усмешками. Потому  
Перед тем как сесть за игральной доской,  
Посмотри внимательней  
Где в игре затаился король,  
А кто играет одними пешками.

У неё в арсенале всего два хода,  
Не оставляющих в сердце любви ни следа.  
У неё есть ужаснейший взгляд урода,  
Выбивающий веру в свою победу.

Всё живое становится в очередь,  
Все живое ставит на кон судьбу.  
Всё живое — это мёртвые женщины, дочери,  
Всё живое — односторонний билет во мглу.

Силой служит у Смерти ум,  
Ну а пищей — чужие страдания.  
____________________________

1.

Ставит шах — забирая родных по очереди,  
для неё нет пощады ребёнку и женщине.  
Ну а мат — ставишь ты. Завершаешь партию,  
Допуская в сердце раскрыться трещине.

Эта тварь с косой потирает руки,  
Когда люд, маясь от скуки,  
Изнасилует все для него святое,  
И за это себя обзовет героем.

2.

Для игры с ней — становятся в очередь.  
И сейчас черед фигуры в плаще.  
Приближается, в глазах у фигуры полно горечи,  
А на шее — бремя в ключе.

Смерти взгляд цепляет ногтём за рану,  
А язык шипит односложный «Шах».  
Но мальчишка, чье сердце в руках обмана,  
Смеётся погромче в её в глазах.

«Кто ты есть? — обращается к мальчику Смерть, — почему не боишься хода?»  
Она смотрит сквозь душу, пытаясь пробрать до мурашек.  
«Я не чувствую сердца уже три года, — отвечает бесчувственный голос, —  
Потому мне твой шах не страшен.»

Тут со страхом вдыхает Смерть, —  
«Что ты, чёрт побери, такое?»  
«Я твой страх, пораженье и горькая весть  
И зовут — Бессердечным героем.  
Для меня твой шах — долгожданная месть.  
И я выиграю  
Чего бы мне это  
Ни стоило. »

Позади онемевшего трупа в плаще  
Пролетает забравший сердце.  
Он подходит медленно, к ней, к косе,  
Неподвижно. Словно в инерции.

Опускает ладонь на её косу,  
Разрезая кожу сухих фаланг —  
Это воин, сделавший выбор в лесу,  
Говорит:  
«Пришла очередь встать — цугцванг.

Я пришёл тебе отплатить должёк, —  
Продолжает мужчина в шрамах.  
Я не дам тебе то, чего ты так ждешь,  
Я не сдамся — не будет мата.  
Забирая маму — освоил я твой урок —  
Ты питаешься только драмой.  
Будет больно лишь первые десять раз,  
А потом —  
Замерзают все раны.»

3.

Одиночество делится на двоих —  
Получается формула силы.

Были Тёплым — но только оба.  
Оба сгнили, но стали единым Целым.  
Ведь отныне — не страшен холод,  
Ведь отныне — Смерть стала бессильной.

Победивший смерть — был союз убийц  
Бессердечный герой, потерявший сострадание в мести.  
И мужчина, за чьей спиной  
Миллионы погибших лиц.


End file.
